Writer's Block
by jojoangel01
Summary: Yusaku has troubles with his new book and his oh so selfless wife decides to take pity on him and help him out. Hope little Shinichi doesn't have to hear... Cute little one shot


_This is something I wrote a while back for our 4000 hits anniversary at our homepage. Cute little one shot with a pair I have never done before. Hope you likey_

_Picture for this story made by Cherry here: _http:// jojoangel. jo. funpic. de /Yukiko_ Yusako_ 610x610. jpg

* * *

**Writer's Block**

___By Jojo_

* * *

It was the silence that reigned in the huge mansion of the Kudo's since the early morning. This heavy silence was only disturbed by loud curses and "harghss!!" coming from the man of the house who was locked in his working room since dawn.

And again, Kudo Yusako ruffled his hair in sheer agony. He could feel the frustration surfacing again, the well known feeling consuming everything else until he wasn't able to take notice of what was going on around him.

'I know I am almost there, almost! What is missing? What did I forget? Why does this always happen to me when my deadline is so near I can almost smell the stinking breath of my editor against my neck?' the talented author thought to himself.

His new book was due in two days and he had a major writer's block. Somehow, his characters and his plot didn't seem to go the way he had meant them to. He could see that he had forgotten something and something major but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He stood up, hitting his hands over his head, then in the air and back on his head, tugging at his hair at the same time. The more he seemed to focus on the problem, the faster the solution was drifting away from his grasp. A loud, frustrated growl emitted his mouth as he sat back on his chair and stared at the blank screen of his laptop.

The author remained in this position for twenty minutes until he felt his eyes water from focusing and his head starting to hurt. Letting it fall forward and collide with his desk, knocking some loose papers on the floor, he made the decision to not move from here until the stinking, annoying man who called himself his editor came by in person to drag him out of his chair.

This was the position in which a certain blonde found him ten minutes later.

Originally, she had only meant to check on him because it was already half an hour ago that she had heard the last groan and moan from him. As she found him half sprawled over his desk, body seemingly lifeless and numb, she grinned and mentally shook her head.

Yukiko knew her husband better than anybody else did and although she enjoyed the couple of times when he was not boasting and talking bigheaded, she quickly took pity on him and left the room to change.

With a confident and sweet smile, she checked herself in the mirror again, nodded at her reflection and walked back to his "office". She found him fumbling wildly with the papers on his desk, the expression of a madman on his face and cursing under his moustache, his glasses askew. He had suddenly made a different decision, murmuring to himself that this whole business was not worth it his mental breakdown.

Yukiko knew she had to hurry. At this state he was likely to throw his complete work away and delete whatever he had already written. It was too true that geniuses were a little difficult at times. Her smile softened.

"Honey?" She called him as she came to a halt in front of his desk.

He didn't seem to have heard her over the loud rusting he was creating. Yukiko sighed and bend her upper body forward, now able to look in his eyes from a better angle. She placed her free hand on his and as their eyes locked she called his name again softly. At first, his eyes widened behind his glasses until he slowly started to recognize her.

"Oh, dear, I didn't hear you come in." He gave her a strangely tense smile.

"I noticed that." She answered and sat on his desk. "Here." In her hand she was holding one glass of champagne.

He looked from her face to the glass, then back at her eyes, a funny, questioningly expression on his face. "To calm and relax yourself. Drink it." She beamed at him gently, re-offering the glass as she gently swayed it in front of him.

Yusako slowly reached out and took it from her. Almost in slow motion he began to nip at the content before he greedily emptied it all at once. The liquid that was prickling down to his stomach was soothing his throat and warming him from the insides and easing his nerves a little bit at the same time.

He let out a content little sound and leaned back against his chair. Taking a deep breath after putting down the glass on the table, he smiled gratefully at his wife, a feeling of happiness consuming him as she returned it with a smile of her own.

It was only then that he noticed what she was wearing. She had put on a knee long, silky black dress with frills at the straps of which there were two at each side. Her blonde locks were playing teasingly around her face and shoulders, her smile adding to the whole picture of joy and love that, in his eyes, she was presenting.

However, he could only blink stupidly at her, his mind needing a minute longer than usual to get moving. Yukiko jumped off the desk and walked around to him with slow and deliberate steps, her hips swinging in a wider radius than normally, until she stood right behind him. The actress started massaging his shoulders with tender fingers, kneading his sore muscles. He closed his eyes in bliss, his mouth opening against his will and without him noticing.

The young woman smiled satisfied to herself and leaned down, making sure her chest was brushing against his neck before she whispered in his ear. "Isn't that better?"

A chill and at the same time hot, strong shiver ran down his spine, the hair on his arms immediately standing up in alert. He couldn't bring his throat to cooperate in forming some sort of words, maybe even a sentence, nor could he bring his head to move down in a simple nod or even his eyes to open. So, he did the only thing that he felt able of doing at the present time.

"Uh-huuu." He agreed, enjoying her tender ministrations immensely. After only a few minutes of her rubbing and massaging his shoulders, he could swear he felt all the tension leave his muscles and vanish into oblivion.

Yukiko smiled happily as she heard him take in a deep, even breath and then slowly exhale it. She stopped her massage and walked to his front where she slowly sat down on his lap and wound her arms around his neck. Almost at once his arms came up around her, holding her closely to his body so she wouldn't fall. This time he was the first to speak.

"Thank you, dear." He kissed her nose. Yukiko giggled.

"It was nothing. That's what wives are for, right?"

"Right. Finally I understand the use of them!" He grinned at her playfully.

"Hey!" She protested immediately and slapped his arm not too hard. He couldn't help but laugh. Her expression softened as well as she saw his relaxed features, happy she had accomplished her talk in cheering him up, at least a little bit.

She leaned her head back against his chest, her fingers playing with his. "Still stuck?"

He leaned back and sighed, continuing to watch her play with his hands. "Yeah. I don't know why but something is simply wrong with the relationship of the protagonists."

"Hmm…" she started thinking about a possible solution and suddenly grinned. "I know!"

"You know what, dear?" He asked her, absentmindedly rubbing her back.

"I know what will help you." She beamed happily at him, suddenly even more excited.

"Oh really? What is that?" He raised an eye brow skeptically.

She stood up, took his hands in hers and struggled to pull him up with him. He still resisted a little, confused at what she was thinking of. Smiling wickedly, Yukiko slowly bend down, giving him a nice view at the progress and whispered in his ear with her most sensual voice.

"Come with me upstairs. I think there is another use of a wife that I can show you. And believe me, that will relax you a lot more than a massage."

He pulled back from her, a look of pure shock on his face. "B-but Yukiko!" He said in a higher voice that was normally typical for him, obviously shocked she could even suggest something like that. "The deadline! Editor! Two days! Plot! God! Breasts! I mean…"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as she had bend again, a big flush now clearly visible on his face. He tore his gaze from her chest and looked desperately at her eyes. "W-what I mean to say is that I c-can't…b-b-becaaause…'coz I have…have to…tooo…" He seemed to be losing his track of thoughts and speaking as soon as his wife started rubbing up against him erotically.

"Because you what, honey?" She purred in his ear before she started to nib at it.

'Oh, to hell with it!' His brain screamed in complete agreement with his body and he couldn't but agree and obey.

Quickly, he stood up, pressed Yukiko against him in his arms and without another word stumbled blindly up the stairs while kissing his beloved woman who smiled smugly against him, fully intending to do her very best to relax her husband to the limits and refresh his spirits. And if she had to, repeatedly.

---

An hour later, the door to the house opened and a young boy of ten, almost eleven, years entered the house. Before entering, he turned a last time and waved at his friend.

"Bye Ran, see you tomorrow in school!"

The young girl returned his words and he stepped inside the house.

"Mom? Dad? I am home!"

He waited for some kind of reply, shrugged as he didn't receive an answer and went to put his shoes off as he heard it.

"OH, Yusako!"

Shinichi immediately turned in his heels, closed the door as fast as he could and ran after Ran. He quickly caught up with her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, slightly concerned.

"N-nothing." He tried to smile at her, suppressing the lightly sick feeling in his stomach. "W-would you mind a lot if I spend the afternoon at your place?"

He wasn't sure why he was blushing; if it was because of what he had heard at his house or because of her happy and beautiful smile that came to life on her face as she told him it was no problem at all and that she would be happy if he stayed.

He shook his head, pushing those confusing thoughts away for the time being. Right now, he was just happy that he had a place he could stay at during those kind of "emergency". A refuge that was to him just as welcomed as his own house and that the little boy could call home secretly before dismissing this kind of thought because he kept blushing badly.

Epilogue

As Shinichi arrived at the Kudo mansion later this evening, he found his father tapping away furiously at the laptop. He greeted him, not expecting an answer since he knew how absorbed his father could get when he had a sudden idea or inspiration.

Shaking his head, he left the room, hearing his father mutter to himself words that didn't make any sense. Words like: "Why didn't I think of it…of course… the wife…collaborate with the culprit who's her husband…loves him too much…of course…it all makes sense now…duties of a wife…yadda yadda…"

Shinichi sighed and walked up to his room and closed the door behind him where he intended to sink into another world by rereading his favorite book of Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
